


No es el omega para ti

by MariSolez



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alpha Steve Rogers, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Omega Tony Stark
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-18
Updated: 2020-08-18
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:54:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,085
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25980055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MariSolez/pseuds/MariSolez
Summary: Steve se acercó al otro alfa, molesto porque opinaran sobre eso, sobre él y Tony, le habían dicho antes de que siquiera comprendiera lo que sentía, que Tony no era el omega para él, o que Steve no era el alfa para Tony, cuando había una única verdad...
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Comments: 4
Kudos: 57





	No es el omega para ti

  
Las puertas del elevador se abrieron y Steve estudió la amplia sala de estar.

Todo ahí se veía lujoso y moderno, las enormes ventanas filtraban la luz sobre cada mueble y aparato que decoraba la estancia, pero eso no conseguía que el lugar pareciera menos frío.

Clint silbó mientras pasaba a Steve para salir, el alfa dejó las bolsas con su equipaje sobre un sofá antes de sentarse para cruzar los brazos tras su cabeza y colocar los pies sobre una mesa de cristal de centro.

Steve también salió del elevador seguido por un Bruce Banner con tres bolsas de equipaje y una tranquila Natasha con las manos vacías, era probable que ya se las hubiera ingeniado para que su equipaje ya estuviera en la que seria su habitación.

Dejó la única bolsa que llevaba en el suelo, decidió continuar sosteniendo el escudo, guardó la tarjeta que Fury le había entregado el día anterior para el ingreso a la torre y continuó estudiando el lugar donde viviría de ahora en adelante.

Steve deseaba volver al pequeño departamento en Brooklyn, no veía como la torre podría convertirse en su hogar, no llevaba ni dos minutos ahí y ya se sentía incomodo y fuera de lugar.

—Tony remodelo el lugar —comentó Bruce con una pequeña sonrisa estudiando el piso.

Natasha pasó su mano sobre el respaldo de uno de los sofás. —Lindo.

—No veo el control del televisor —se quejó Clint.

—¿Control remoto? —preguntó Tony burlón entrando a la sala —. Control de voz, Legolas, o pídele a Jarvis que la encienda.

Steve mantuvo su expresión neutral cuando Tony le prestó atención, sintió la mirada evaluadora y sabía lo que vendría antes de que el omega siquiera abriera la boca.

—¿Robaste el closet de un hombre de ochenta años? —hizo una mueca de diversión —. Es ropa de bazar ¿cierto?

Steve no pudo evitar fruncir el ceño ante la burla, observó su pantalón café y camisa a cuadros azul sin encontrarle nada malo.

—Tony.

La voz reprobatoria vino de una hermosa rubia alfa.

—Sólo míralo Pepper, lastima mis ojos.

—Ignórelo, Capitán —extendió su mano y Steve correspondió el saludo —. Virginia Potts, CEO de industrias Stark, es un placer conocerlo, Capitán Rogers —su sonrisa parecía algo ensayada.

Steve no tuvo oportunidad de decir nada antes de que Natasha se acercara robando la atención de la rubia.

—Natali.

—Pepper.

La señorita Potts estudió a Natasha.

—Alfa. —Steve la escuchó murmurar con desaprobación y sorpresa.

Clint saludó a la alfa y Steve notó la misma desaprobación, sólo con Bruce pareció ligeramente tranquila. Y Steve lo atribuyó a que Banner era un beta.

Steve suponía que no le agradaba la idea de dejar a su pareja rodeado de tres alfas.

—Basta de presentaciones —aplaudió Tony —. Pepper les mostrara sus habitaciones y resto de salas en la torre, Jarvis también resolverá todas sus dudas.

El omega dio media vuelta claramente con intenciones de salir cuando su alfa lo llamó.

—Tony, eso es grosero, estas siendo un pésimo anfitrión.

Tony hizo un gesto despectivo con su mano y abandonó la habitación.

—Él tiene trabajo —murmuró disculpándose.

—No hace falta que lo justifiques —dijo Bruce, sonriendo.

—Bien, solo vamos, Tony se aseguró de dejarles algunos presentes en sus habitaciones.

Steve tomó su mochila dándose cuenta que en algún momento Natasha había desaparecido, no lo sorprendio.

Bruce parecía mas relajado junto a un Clint curioso, Steve intentó no preocuparse por la mirada crítica que continuó recibiendo de la alfa de Tony.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Steve era el primero en admitir que tuvo una muy mala primera impresión de Tony.

Arrogante, grosero, insensible, vanidoso y egoísta, eran adjetivos que asociaba con Tony Stark, el propio Tony se aseguró de dejar muy en claro su personalidad en su primer encuentro.

Steve también atribuía su recelo a que esperaba encontrar algo familiar en Tony, como hijo de Howard Stark había creído encontrar una conexión con su pasado, pero fue recibido con una actitud borde y comentarios burlones.

Tony también había trastornado todo lo que Steve suponía debeía ser un omega, Tony no era pequeño, ni lindo, sabia que no todos los omegas eran femeninos, pero Tony era completamente diferente a los omegas que alguna vez había conocido, no había ni un gramo de sumisión en Tony Stark.

Antes de la lucha en Nueva York, Steve tenia claro quien era Tony Stark, alguien quien consideraba no debería estar en el equipo, alguien en quien no confiaría y alguien a quien no había querido cerca.

Eso fue antes de verlo caer de un portal por haber llevado un misil nuclear para salvar a toda una ciudad.

El sacrificio lo había impresionado profundamente, Tony había estado dispuesto a morir, sin pensarlo dos veces, había estado dispuesto a entregar su vida por la de millones de personas.

Ese día, Tony ganó su respeto.

Pero aun creía que su actitud altanera era molesta, de mala gana se había acostumbrado a sus burlas cuando solían encontrarse en SHIELD, sabia que Tony tenía algo contra él, por eso le sorprendió que Tony aceptará dejarlos vivir en la torre, y aún más le sorprendió encontrar en su habitación mas de un presente.

Descubrió artículos personales, un celular, algunos libros, cuadernos y un nuevo traje. Lo que más lo había sorprendido eran los cuadernos de dibujo junto a los lápices, estaba agradecido por todo lo demás, pero descubrir eso lo confundió, no tenia idea de como Tony podría conocer su pasatiempo, pero agradeció profundamente ese detalle.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Steve encontró a Natasha y Clint en la que concluyó era la sala de entrenamiento. El arquero sostenía el arco con la mirada puesta en una de las dianas colocadas estratégicamente en el área de tiro, que parecía ser cualquier lugar, Steve caminó hacia los alfas observando la sonrisa satisfecha de Clint al acertar.

—Me gusta —dijo sosteniendo el arco, con un movimiento se transformó en lo que parecía ser una ballesta.

Las dianas cambiaron de lugar y el alfa volvió a disparar obteniendo los mismos resultados.

—Asegúrate de darle las gracias a Tony —comentó Natasha cruzada de brazos.

—Cap, ¿Qué hubo para ti?

Steve decidió no comentar sobre el presente que para él cargaba un valor mas personal.

—Nuevo traje, el escudo parece unirse con un tipo de imán a la espalda, útil.

—Ah, ¿solo eso? —cuestionó Clint curioso —. Yo obtuve nuevos trajes, esta preciosura —señaló el arco que sostenía —, y armas, realmente no eres el favorito de Stark, ¿eh?

Steve no respondió, sabía que Tony y él no estaban en los mejores términos por eso lo que le había dado como regalo le resultaba mucho mas significativo, como una ofrenda de paz.

Steve miró a Natasha interrogativamente.

—Lo mismo que a ti —dijo con un encogimiento de hombros.

—Stark mejoró su piquete de viuda —comentó Clint sonriente.

Natasha sonrió y Steve entendió que se refería a las armas en sus muñecas.

—Si me preguntas, Banner se llevo la mejor parte. —Clint depositó el arco sobre una mesa llena de distintas armas —. Un área de la torre completamente para él, no creo que salga de su nuevo laboratorio, no lo veremos a menudo.

—Parece que Tony le ha tomado un cariño especial —dijo Natasha.

—Cuidado Nat —sonrió pícaro Clint.

Steve no entendió la broma de Barton, pero no preguntó, él también se había dado cuenta de lo bien que parecían llevarse Banner y Tony, suponía que por ser ambos genios.

—¿Quieres entrenar? —le preguntó la alfa con un movimiento hacia el otro extremo del ala.

Steve descubrió entonces el ring en lo que parecía ser un área de boxeo.

—A Tony le gusta el sparring —aclaró Natasha ante su mirada curiosa.

—No creí que Tony entrenará.

Natasha le lanzó una mirada.

—Tony no es solo la armadura, necesita mas que ingenio y valor para usarla, Steve.

—No la provoques Cap, Natasha se volvió defensora de Tony al estar infiltrada en industrias Stark, lo cual me sigue resultando curioso porque fue ella quien realizó el reporte que lo declaraba como inestable, recomendado que no fuera parte de los vengadores —dijo Clint.

—Diferentes circunstancias —contestó Natasha con simplicidad.

—Antes de lo de Nueva York, la señorita Potts creía que Nat era una omega, por eso tanto recelo hacia ella esta mañana —comentó Clint en un bufido.

Steve hizo una mueca. —Lo noté, ella no parece muy contenta por dejar a su pareja viviendo con tres alfas.

—No son pareja, no toques ese punto con Tony —advirtió Natasha.

Steve asintió sin saber que decir, no lo parecía correcto inmiscuirse en la vida personal de Tony, pero ahora vivirían en el mismo edificio, lo que podría hacerlo algo complicado.

—Yo entrenaré contigo, Nat, hace tiempo que no te pateo el trasero —dijo Clint —. Me lo debes.

La peliroja sonrió divertida ante el desafío, Steve los siguió, pero al final desvió su camino hacía un saco de boxeo color azul, una parte de él se preocupo al solo encontrar dos mas en una bodega, tomó del mismo lugar las vendas y agradeció haber cambiado su ropa por algo mas cómodo.

Después de aproximadamente veinte minutos el saco se rompió.

—Limpiaras eso.

Steve miró sobre su hombro encontrando a Bruce y Tony ingresando a la sala, el beta pareció divertido al ver el desastre, el omega pareció indignado.

—En serio Rogers, ¿cómo hacías para entrenar? —cuestionó Tony, observando la abertura en el saco.

—Cuando solía romperlos, guardaba la arena y yo mismo arreglaba los sacos.

—¿Cada vez? —preguntó Tony sorprendido.

Steve asintió incomodo.

Tony hizo un gesto de incredulidad.

—No te enojes, Tony, no quiso hacerlo, no puede evitarlo. —Bruce lo miró —. ¿Cierto?

—Es algo molesto tener que controlarse.

—Presumido —masculló Tony alejándose del saco —. Toma otro.

—Pero...

—Hazlo, Rogers.

Steve hizo lo que le pidieron y ante la atenta mirada de Tony volvió a romper el siguiente saco de boxeo.

—Hmm —murmuró mirándolo fijamente —. ¿Que opinas Bruce? —preguntó el omega desviando la mirada.

—Podríamos rediseñar un material para esto, resistente para la fuerza de alguien como el capitán.

—O Hulk —comentó Tony.

El beta movió sus lentes incómodo mientras reía.

—Hulk no entrena, Tony.

—Lo que digas.

Steve observó confundido el intercambio entre ambos hasta que volvió a obtener la atención de Tony.

—Bien, Rogers, creare... crearemos sacos de boxeo específicamente para ti, no tendrás que volver a remendar cuero o tela o lo que sea.

—Eso no es necesario, Tony, puedo continuar…

—Calla —lo cortó —. Puedo hacerlo, podemos, no estoy acostumbrado a trabajar en equipo —murmuró —, pero si esto hará mas llevadera tu estancia aquí, considéralo hecho.

Tony dio media vuelta antes de que Steve pudiera decir algo, Banner le sonrió antes salir detrás de Tony.

—Supongo que no le caes tan mal —grito Clint exhausto arriba desde el ring.

—Supongo —murmuró sorprendido.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Efectivamente una semana después encontró los nuevos sacos en la pequeña bodega, utilizó toda su fuerza y no consiguió romper ninguno, sonriendo secó su sudor cuando termino de entrenar.

—¿Mejor?

Steve se sorprendió por la repentina pregunta de Tony a su espalda, no sabia que estaba siendo observado.

—Si, muchas gracias, Tony. —El omega sonrió presuntuoso acercándosele —. No hay problema, capi paleta.

—Fue un gesto muy amable de tu parte, no tenias que hacerlo —dijo sinceramente, ignorando el molesto mote.

—Somos del mismo equipo —contestó Tony encogiéndose de hombros —. Hay que ayudarnos y esas cosas.

—Cierto, no he tenido oportunidad para agradecerte por las otras cosas que encontré en mi habitación.

Tony había pasado la semana encerrado en el laboratorio junto a Bruce o saliendo a juntas fuera de la torre.

Por un momento Tony pareció apenado. —¿Te gusto el nuevo traje?

—Es cómodo. —En realidad era casi perfecto.

—Y actual, sin ofender pero el anterior parecía sacado de un museo, además de que se veía incomodo y defectuoso.

—Lo era —admitió sorprendido, no creyó que Tony notaria algo como eso.

El omega volvió a encogerse de hombros, como si interesarse por la comodidad de Steve no fuera algo importante. Para Steve lo era.

—La ropa, realmente necesitabas que alguien te guiará en tu sentido de la moda, y respecto a lo otro... —susurró rascando su nuca —. Howard solía decir que te gustaba leer y dibujar.

—Es cierto, antes de la guerra, por un momento me plante ingenuamente el ser un artista, pero las cosas eran muy diferentes de como lo son ahora. —Por un segundo quedo confundido al encontrarse diciendo aquello entonces se sintió estúpido al decir algo así.

—Lo entiendo, Steve —dijo Tony como si quisiera sacarlo de su incomodidad.

Steve sonrió agradecido.

—Bueno, tengo trabajo, el que Fury decidiera que vivieran aquí no fue la mejor idea —se quejó dando media vuelta y dejándolo sólo.

Steve parpadeó confundido, el ambiente cordial desaparecido con el comentario de Tony, había creído por un segundo que podrían llevarse bien, pero al parecer que se mudaran a la torre no le hacia ninguna gracia a Tony, debió sospecharlo desde el principio, ahora se sentiría aun mas incomodo estando allí.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Steve entró a la cocina encontrando a Bruce preparando lo que parecía ser un extraño té hierbas, se veía agotado a pesar de ser las seis de la mañana.

—Buenos días —saludó Steve, abriendo uno de los gabinetes.

—Apenas estoy por dirigirme a la cama en realidad.

Steve lo miró extrañado. —¿Trabajo?

—Ayudaba a Tony en el taller —dijo preocupado —. Planeó llevarle un café e intentar convencerlo de que vaya a dormir.

Parecía que el beta podría caerse en cualquier momento, dudó durante algunos segundos antes de sugerir algo que no le apetecía hacer, pero Steve intentaba ser educado y solidario siempre que podía.

—Puedo hacerlo.

Bruce lo miró sorprendido. —¿De verdad?

Steve frunció el ceño. —Por supuesto, solo llevaré café.

El beta pareció meditarlo durante algunos segundos mientras servía su propia bebida.

—Eso, seria muy amable de tu parte.

—¿Taller?

—Jarvis te indicara el camino. —Bruce suspiró antes de beber de la taza —. Espero que Tony vaya a dormir dentro de poco.

—Se lo diré.

—No lo hagas —contestó rápidamente —. No lo tomara bien de tú parte.

Steve sabía que no le caía muy bien a Tony, pero lo dicho le pareció algo descortés y exagerado.

Bruce rio. —No es lo que crees, solo que Tony no toma bien las ordenes de ningún alfa.

—No se lo ordenaría.

—Lo sé, aun así quizás no lo tomaría bien por el simple hecho de que eres un alfa.

Bruce se retiró y Steve permaneció confundido durante un largo momento, quizás una de las razones por las que Tony no estaba cómodo con que vivieran en la torre era porque le disgustaban los alfas.

Extraño, pensó, dado que era un omega.

Steve preparó el café y siguió las indicaciones de la voz artificial hasta estar frente a las puertas de cristal, observó a Tony frente varias pantallas táctiles, parecía cansado mientras pasaba una de sus manos a través de su cabello.

Sin saber muy bien que hacer, Steve tocó el vidrio para obtener la atención del omega, Tony lo miró sorprendido, las puertas se abrieron dejándolo entrar y al ver lo que llevaba, Tony sonrió ampliamente.

—Mi héroe —prácticamente ronroneó quitándole la taza de las manos.

Steve se sonrojó ligeramente. —Bruce me pidió que lo trajera, se fue a descansar.

Tony bebió el café, la expresión de gozo lo hizo sonreír.

—Esta bien, gracias cap, lo necesitaba.

Tony volvió su atención hacia los hologramas y pantallas.

—Bruce me pidió que te recordara que necesitas dormir —dijo con suavidad, no queriendo irritarlo.

Tony lo observó cansado, sobre su hombro —. Aún no termino, esto es algo importante.

—¿Es algo relacionado con tu empresa? —preguntó incomodo observando su lugar de trabajo.

El omega bufó. —No, es algo del equipo, hace días que no hago trabajo de la empresa, lo que tiene a Pepper muy molesta —murmuró distraído en una pantalla.

—¿Podria ayudarte? —En seguida se sintió tonto por preguntarlo, esperó la burla de Tony, pero este solo lo miró seriamente.

—Si fueras un villano y quisieras atacar la torre, ¿cómo lo harías?

—¿Perdon?

—Bueno, Fury no considero esto, ¿cierto?, él solo ordeno que convierta la torre en la base de los vengadores, en la muy notoria, nada secreta, base de los vengadores —masculló mirando las pantallas.

Steve sonrió, así que era por eso por lo que Tony no estaba totalmente de acuerdo con tenerlos ahí, porque se preocupaba por la seguridad el equipo.

—Bueno, atacaría al personal de seguridad para obtener la forma de entrar y atacar desde dentro —dijo luego de pensarlo, colocándose junto a Tony.

—Ya había pensado en eso, dado que entre el personal habrá agentes de SHIELD, supongo que estarán familiarizados con los constantes cambios de claves de acceso y brindaran protección, y también Jarvis se asegurará de no dejar entrar a cualquier persona que considere peligrosa según la base de datos.

—Vidrios blindados —sugirió mirando de reojo a Tony.

—Hecho —dijo Tony mostrándole los planos de la torre —. Compuertas de metal, en el dudoso caso de que alguien logre infiltrarse no podrán avanzar mas allá del primer piso.

—¿Que tal si es un ataque aéreo?

—Existen armas en el techo, pero Jarvis avisará sobre cualquier posible ataque para evitar daños a civiles y en los alrededores además de que yo puedo desviar la atención de cualquier jet, robot o llevar cualquier misil sobre mis hombros —bromeó Tony, aunque no parecía muy divertido.

Steve frunció el ceño. —Tomarías todo el riesgo.

—Son cosas que se tienen que hacer, pero para eso esta Jarvis, nada amenazante entrará en el espacio aéreo de la ciudad sin que él lo sepa.

—¿Y si... lo desconectan o apagan?

—¿Desactivar a Jarvis? —preguntó Tony divertido —¿Oíste eso Jarvis?

—Le aseguro, capitán, que nadie puede pasar mis protocolos de seguridad.

Steve miró por comodidad al techo. —Es bueno saberlo.

—¿Alguna otra sugerencia?

Steve notó que Tony realmente consideraba sus ideas. —¿Bombas?

—Hmm, Steve, quizás con tu ayuda pueda irme a dormir antes del desayuno —bromeó.

—Entonces te ayudaré en todo lo que pueda.

Tony le sonrió cálidamente antes de volver a beber de la taza, Steve sintió que su corazón daba un extraño salto dentro de su pecho.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Las siguientes semanas Steve ayudó a Tony a terminar los protocolos de seguridad para la torre, Bruce solía dar una vuelta al taller pero al verlo ahí generalmente se retiraba comentando que él podría ocupar su tiempo en una investigación importante en lugar de simplemente quedarse mirándolos trabajar, Tony reía y le decía que Steve había resultado ser de gran ayuda.

Descubrió una actitud mucho mas amable de parte de Tony, los comentarios burlones solo eran chistes no mal intencionados y le gustaba que Tony valorara su opinión, comprendió que en su entorno Tony podía ser alguien casi dulce. Se vio descolocado por eso.

Además había aprendido una gran cantidad de cosas mientras estaba en el taller, como que Tony respondería cualquier pregunta con claridad sin darle una mirada de pena o irritación como había pensado que lo haría antes de conocerlo mejor, o como le gustaba escuchar hablar a Tony sobre cualquier proyecto aunque no lo entendiera, o la forma en que Tony prestaba atención a su charla sobre música, películas o libros, o la forma en que los ojos de Tony brillaban al sonreír. También que Tony tenía algunos problemas que intentaba ocultar de todos, y que Tony a veces disfrutaba un poco demasiado del alcohol, o que a veces estaba irritable sin ninguna razón, pero lo más importante fue que Tony le agradaba y que quería ser amigo de Tony.

Así que en algún momento Steve había comenzado a dibujar dentro del taller mientras charlaba con Tony o planteaba ataques hipotéticos a la torre, sentía comodidad al estar a su alrededor, su recelo hacia Tony simplemente desapareció.

Cuando terminaron el trabajo, Steve inconscientemente siguio yendo al taller para disfrutar de la compañía de Tony.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Steve terminó de leer uno de los libros que Tony le había obsequiado, había disfrutado la lectura sobre un romance durante la regencia donde se planteaba un mundo en el que no existían las castas, solo cortejo sincero de acuerdo a la época, donde los malentendidos estuvieron apunto de arruinar la oportunidad de la protagonista y su hermana para encontrar el amor, definitivamente se había convertido en uno de sus libros favoritos.

Entró al taller dispuesto a comentárselo a Tony, pero descubrió que no estaba solo, Clint estaba ahí sosteniendo un arco.

—Así que pensaba en la recarga de proyectiles...

—Lo solucionare, no quiero que tus flechas se terminen en medio de una pelea, podría costar vidas —contestó Tony.

—Soy bueno en otras cosas —se quejó Barton.

Tony rio divertido, lo cerca que estaban por alguna razón lo puso intranquilo, Steve aclaró su garganta y al obtener la atención del moreno, levantó el libro, Tony sonrió brillante.

—Orgullo y prejuicio —reconoció Tony alejándose de Clint.

—Es un libro para chicas —comentó Clint.

—Alfa sin sensibilidad —masculló Tony.

—Me pareció encantador —dijo Steve, al obtener la sonrisa de Tony poco le importo la mirada burlona de Clint.

—¿Cierto? Sabia que te gustaría.

Steve sonrió alegre.

—Bueno cap, ¿viniste aquí solo para hablar del libro? —preguntó Clint.

—¿Algún problema?

Clint lo miró críticamente.

—Lo lamento Steve, pero tengo que salir hacia una junta con Pepper fuera de la ciudad. —Tony palmeó su hombro —. Cuando regrese podemos discutir sobre lo extraño que resulta que después de visitar Pemberley, Elizabeth aceptara a Darcy.

Tony salió del taller dejando a Steve solo con Clint, que aún lo miraba fijamente.

El alfa suspiró mientras se acercaba. —Mira Steve, Stark no es el tipo de omega para alguien como tú.

Steve frunció el ceño. —No estoy interesado en Tony de esa forma.

Clint asintió y palmeó su hombro en el mismo lugar donde lo había hecho el omega antes de salir.

Solo que no sintió la calidez que le produjo el toque de Tony.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Steve estudió el dibujo que había hecho de Howard Stark, lo dibujo tal como lo recordaba, sonrisa arrogante y un porte alfa que podría intimidar.

Antes había creído que Tony era muy parecido a su padre, pero donde Howard era dureza, Tony era suavidad. Había plasmado la mirada mezquina de Howard, tan diferente a la divertida altivez de Tony, su sonrisa también era orgullosa, no una fría sonrisa arrogante. Los ojos de Tony transmitían calidez. Los de Howard, no podía discernirlo.

—¿Ese es mi padre?

Steve saltó ante la sorpresiva pregunta, antes de que pudiera detenerlo, Tony tomó la libreta para estudiar con atención el dibujo, en sus ojos apareció algo cercano al dolor y tristeza, pero desapareció tan rápido que Steve creyó haberlo imaginado.

—No era tan atractivo como yo —dijo Tony, depositando la libreta en la mesa.

—No, no lo era. —La respuesta escapó de los labios de Steve antes de pudiera evitarlo.

Tony parpadeó en su dirección, después dejó salir una risa y volvió su atención al dibujo.

—Quédatelo —dijo Steve arrancando la hoja cuando recibió el cuaderno.

El omega pareció dudar durante algunos segundos, al final lo tomó dándole una ultima mirada antes de bajarlo.

—Gracias —susurró —. Howard solía decir que tu estabas celoso de él... —comentó sentandose a lado de Steve.

—Yo… — sintió su rostro caliente, recordando esa misión en el avión —. Fue por Peggy.

Tony asintió. — Margaret Carter, mujer impresionante.

—Si, a pesar de que las mujeres alfa no eran aceptadas, ella luchó y se abrió camino en el ejército —Steve no pudo evitar la melancolía en su voz.

Había noches en las que no dormía solo para evitar soñar con la alfa que una vez amo, un sentimiento amargo se abrió camino en Steve al recordar su compromiso jamás cumplido.

—Hay algo que he querido preguntarte, Steve —murmuró Tony luego de segundos de silencio —. ¿SHIELD te brindó ayuda al despertar?

—Si —admitió recordando a los psicólogos y las largas terapias donde se sentía incómodo.

Tony asintió viéndose tranquilo, un segundo después su expresión cambio a algo amable y suave.

—¿Tú sabes que Peggy esta viva, verdad?, en Londres, podrías visitarla si tú-

—No —lo interrumpió —. No podría, no puedo, aún no…

Ambos permanecieron en silencio después de eso, sentados uno a lado del otro, sus hombros rozándose, Tony parecía no darse cuenta de eso, o sencillamente no le importaba, porque su mirada había regresado al dibujo de Howard sobre la mesa, esta vez logro ver la clara tristeza en sus ojos, Steve se arrepintió de haberlo hecho.

Había deducido hace tiempo que Howard no había sido el mejor padre para Tony.

Justo cuando decidió preguntarle sobre su padre, Steve captó el ligero y dulce aroma omega de Tony.

Era la primera vez que notaba el aroma de Tony y se daba cuenta que parecía la combinación perfecta para los sentidos.

Steve se encontró respirando profundamente, pero no de manera obvia, disfrutó del atrayente olor, estuvo apunto de acercar su nariz al cuello de Tony cuando este se puso de pie.

—Bueno, aun tengo trabajo, te veré después cap —se despidió Tony, sin ninguna muestra de la tristeza anterior y ajeno a las acciones de Steve.

Steve simplemente asintió sintiendo como su corazón latía de prisa y todo parecía confuso en su mente.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Saludó a los agentes en la puerta antes de entrar a la torre y subir al elevador, respiró hondo debido al cansancio después de la carrera matutina, lo primero que vio al entrar a la sala de estar fue a Natasha.

La alfa estaba cruzada de brazos con una expresión seria, Steve sintió cierto peligro salir de ella, e inmediatamente se puso alerta.

—¿Natasha?

—No es para ti.

Steve parpadeó confundido ante la ruda declaración.

—¿Perdón?

—Tony no es el omega para ti, Steve.

La amenaza pareció aumentar, dio un paso al frente para enfrentar a la alfa.

—No entiendo lo que quieres decir.

—Dime la verdad, ¿te enamorarías de alguien como Tony? —preguntó dando un paso mas cerca —. ¿Es el tipo de omega que elegirías como pareja? ¿realmente te ves junto a un omega como Tony en el futuro?

La forma en que parecía referirse a Tony lo molesto, como si diera por sentado que había algo mal en Tony.

—¿A que te refieres con eso? —inquirió sin emoción, manteniendo una agresión desconocida a raya.

—Tony no es sumiso, no sigue ordenes, no es hogareño, es mayor que tú, no es conocido por salir con alfas y sabes que tiene cierta reputación. —Al final apartó la mirada como si se sintiera culpable por sus propias palabras.

Simplemente la observó, sintiéndose tenso. —Tony es más que eso.

—¿Entonces lo elegirías como tu compañero? —cuestionó.

Steve meditó sus palabras, recordando la calidez que sentía al estar cerca de Tony últimamente, la forma en que su corazón parecía saltar al ver su sonrisa, o la manera en que su olor había comenzado a cautivarlo. Y el hecho de que lo que pensaba sobre Tony había cambiado completamente desde hace semanas.

Ocultó su propia confusión ante esos pensamientos al contestar:

—No lo sé.

Natasha lo miró decepcionada durante algunos segundos antes de que su mirada se endureciera y lo inmovilizara.

—Entonces no sigas con esto —gruñó molesta —. No sigas rodándolo, o llevándole comida al taller todos los días, no sigas hablándole de libros o lo mires fijamente, no continúes marcándolo con tu olor.

—Yo no...

—No, no te das cuenta, pero lo haces, antes de que Tony se de cuenta y esto termine en desastre, detente, Steve.

Natasha se fue sin decir nada mas, dejándolo sintiéndose completamente confundido.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Steve intentó alejarse de Tony pero no lo consiguió ni siquiera una semana, se dio cuenta que toda su atención estaba puesta en Tony desde hace algunos meses, pero las palabras finales de Natasha continuaban en su cabeza.

Natasha había estado en lo correcto, Tony comenzaba a oler como Steve. Y lo que eso le hizo sentir al descubrirlo lo hizo sentir aborchornado, la reacción de su cuerpo e instinto había sido vergonzosa.

Lo había estado marcando y ni siquiera se había percatado de que lo hacia, pero entonces Tony tampoco parecía darse cuenta, continuaba sonriéndole y haciendo bromas a su costa, mirando a Steve con cariño.

Con un cariño sincero como con el que mirarías a algún amigo. Parecía que la actitud de Tony hacia él no era distinta de como trataba a Bruce.

Una de las cosas que había descubierto después de la advertencia de Natasha, eran los dibujos de Tony que llenaban sus cuadernos.

Steve estaba interesado en Tony, como alfa, como hombre, añoraba que Tony fuera suyo, era algo que Steve jamás podría haber imaginado antes de mudarse a la torre.

En esos momentos, Steve había elegido dibujar una vez mas y justo cuando estaba por terminar se dio cuenta que era otro dibujo de Tony.

—Hmm —murmuró alguien a su espalda.

Steve descubrió que a Virginia Potts.

Cuando la alfa lo miró críticamente, entendió lo que le diría.

—¿Piensas que Tony es el tipo de omega que no me convendría?

Pepper soltó una carcajada como si Steve hubiera dicho lo mas gracioso que hubiera escuchado en años.

—No, pienso que tu no eres el tipo de alfa para Tony.

—Oh.

La alfa asintió apenada. —Mira Steve, Tony es increíble, te entiendo, pero... no creo que Tony te elegiría a ti. —Pepper tocó su hombro —. Lo siento.

Steve permaneció con la mirada fija en el dibujo varias minutos después de la partida de Pepper, confundido y sintiendo cierta decepción dentro de su pecho.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

La conversación sobre películas de Steve y Tony se había visto interrumpida, aun así, Steve no quería dejar el taller, no quería dejar a Tony solo con otro alfa. Era algo instintivo.

Steve solo continuó observando la interacción de Tony con el alfa recién llegado, al que había presentado como coronel James Rhodes, y a quien cariñosamente llamaba Rhodey, con quién bromeaba y tocaba constantemente, por el que había estado ignorando a Steve los últimos veinte minutos.

En el momento en el que el alfa había sido anunciado por Jarvis, todo el comportamiento de Tony había cambiado; llevaban meses sin verse, y llevaban siendo amigos desde hace años, Steve había sabido de la existencia del coronel por el mismo Tony, sabia de sus años de amistad, conocía algunas anécdotas de ambos, y era obvio lo importante que eran el uno para el otro, Tony parecía increíblemente alegre por la visita.

Y Steve no podía evitar sentirse enojado, enojado por que Tony descartaba fácilmente su presencia, también se sentía celoso.

Steve jamás había experimentado tantos celos en su vida, nunca se había considerado un hombre posesivo, pero ahora, al ver el brazo de ese alfa sobre los hombros de Tony lo estaba haciendo sentir furioso, racionalmente entendía que no debía sentirse así, que no tenia porque sentirse así, pero instintivamente solo quería ir, golpear al alfa que se atrevía a tocar a su omega y después llevarse a Tony, a su habitación.

Steve apartó la vista cuando sus propios pensamientos lo sacudieron, sorprendido al darse cuenta que ya pensaba en Tony como suyo, y que quería, deseaba actuar en consecuencia.

—¿Steve?

Levantó la vista encontrando el rostro preocupado de Tony, junto a él, el coronel estudiaba a Steve con desconfianza.

—¿Perdón, que?

—¿Estas bien?

Parpadeó confundido. —¿Por qué?

—Estabas gruñendo—dijo Tony

—Yo… no, no me di cuenta, lo siento —murmuró avergonzado.

Tony asintió. —Fue raro, ¿por qué estabas…?

—Señor —se escuchó la voz de Jarvis —. El doctor Banner pide su ayuda en el laboratorio, pidió que le dijera que es urgente

—Dile que ya voy Jarvis. —Tony miró de Steve al coronel —. Ya vuelvo.

Un silencio incomodo se extendió tras la partida de Tony, Steve evitó la mirada del otro alfa concentrándose en Dum-E, el robot estaba apagado así que no ofrecía una gran distracción.

—Así que… estas interesado en Tony —declaró el otro alfa —. Eres bastante obvio.

Steve continuó mirando al robot, pensando en la resolución a la que había llegado.

Steve lo miró. —Si, lo estoy.

—Correcto. —En sus ojos había una mirada que Steve sabía identificar al haberla visto en otras tres personas —. No creo que tú seas-

—No me importa —zanjó —. Coronel, yo quiero a Tony.

Decirlo por primera vez lo hizo sentir cálido y lleno de una emoción que pensó no volvería a sentir. Se sintió correcto decir lo que sentía, darle palabras aun sentimiento que se había desarrollado en su corazón sin que lo hubiera planeado.

—James o Rhodes esta bien —dijo cruzado de brazos —. Tony no es alguien fácil de tratar y aunque no lo parezca, carga consigo una gran vulnerabilidad, es alguien que no puede desprenderse de la culpa, es muy duro consigo mismo y por lo tanto no cree merecer nada bueno.

—Lo sé. —Durante el tiempo que llevaba en la torre conviviendo con él se había dado cuenta de ese lado del omega —. Por eso merece que alguien lo cuide y lo ame por quien es, que no lo juzgue, alguien cuyo único propósito sea hacer feliz a Tony —se encontró diciendo Steve, palabras directas desde su corazón.

—¿Y ese alguien eres tú?

Steve sonrió. —Por supuesto.

Rhodes rió divertido. —No creo que tengas éxito, no creo que seas el alfa para Tony.

Steve dejó la silla y se acercó al otro alfa, molesto porque opinaran sobre eso, sobre él y Tony, le habían dicho antes de que siquiera comprendiera lo que sentía que Tony no era el omega para él, o que Steve no era el alfa para Tony, cuando había una única verdad, lo verdaderamente importante era lo que pensara y quisiera Tony.

—Él lo decidirá —lo miró directamente a los ojos —. Nos toca a ambos decidir eso.

Rhodes simplemente asintió con una extraña sonrisa.

—Buena suerte, Capitán.

—Steve o Rogers esta bien —se cruzó de brazos.

—Ja, buena suerte, Steve —volvió a repetir Rhodes antes de que dejar el taller.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Steve término de colocar la taza con café en la bandeja de desayuno, justo cuando tenía la intención de levantarla y llevarla, Bruce entró a la cocina.

—Buenos días —saludó el beta.

—Buenos días —tomó la bandeja dando media vuelta para salir.

Bruce miró la bandeja y arqueó una ceja.

—¿Eso es para Tony?

Steve asintió mirando el desayuno que había preparado en su nerviosismo al haber decidido hablar con Tony, planeaba decirle lo que sentía, y esperaba recibir la oportunidad de cortejarlo.  
Se esforzaría, haría todo lo posible para transmitir sus sentimientos y hacer que Tony los devolviera.

Bruce sonrió divertido, viendo las donas, el omelet y resto de alimentos que Steve había reunido sobre la bandeja de desayuno. Era obvio su intento de proveer.

—¿Ocurrirá algo especial hoy?

—Le pediré una cita a Tony.

Bruce abrió los ojos sorprendido.

—Vaya —murmuró Bruce al recuperarse —. ¿Puedo decirte algo, Steve?

Steve se puso rígido mirando a Bruce, sintiéndose desconfiado gruñó un: —¿Qué?

Bruce sonrió— Creo que ustedes son perfectos el uno para el otro

Steve río aliviado, por un segundo había creído que no le gustaría lo que Bruce diría, como había venido pasando últimamente.

—Gracias, Bruce.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

—Jarvis… ¿Tony está despierto?

—Un segundo capitán. —Steve se detuvo frente a la puerta de la habitación de Tony —. Lo esta ahora —declaró la voz artificial en un tono que podría ser catalogado como felicidad.

La puerta se abrió de golpe.

Un desaliñado y adormilado Tony lo miró con irritación mal disimulada. A Steve le pareció hermoso.

—¿Steve?

Steve pasó saliva por su garganta y le tendió la bandeja de desayuno.

—Te hice el desayuno.

Tony tomó únicamente la taza con café. —Gracias, Steve, entrá —masculló después de un bostezo.

La puerta se cerró a su espalda, Steve pensó en Jarvis y sonrió, al parecer tenía la aprobación de la IA.

Al mirar a Tony, Steve sintió como si su corazón se hinchara de amor, sintió una cálida paz en su corazón que le decía estar apunto de hacer lo correcto, porque Tony era increíble, hermoso, amable, bondadoso, lejos de ser perfecto y aun así perfecto para Steve.

En su corazón sabia que Tony era el omega perfecto para él. Parecía irreal pensar que en un principio no le agradará.

Steve depositó la bandeja en el buro junto a la cama, volviendo sobre sus pasos, se posiciono frente al omega, miró los bonitos ojos color café y sintió un sentimiento de pertenecía, sintió que había encontrado su hogar. Haría todo lo posible para conseguirlo y cuidarlo.

Steve respiró hondo antes de hablar. —Quiero decirte algo, Tony.

—Te escucho. —Tony se sentó en la cama y le ofreció una sonrisa llena de cariño.

**Author's Note:**

> Agregué esto por las dudas que había sobre el comportamiento del equipo. 
> 
> Una sonriente Natasha estaba cruzada de brazos, apoyada en la pared junto a la puerta de la habitación de Tony. Sosteniendo una taza con su té de la mañana, Bruce se acercó curioso.
> 
> —¿Qué estas haciendo?
> 
> Natasha esbozo una suave sonrisa, Bruce sintió como su corazón parecía dar un latido extra, lo ignoró a favor de concentrarse en la alegría casi perversa qué sé apoderó de los ojos de la alfa.
> 
> —Me aseguro de que él trabajo este hecho.
> 
> Bruce frunció el ceño confundido, antes de que pudiera preguntar algo, un sonriente Clint apareció del otro lado del pasillo, el alfa se acercó rápidamente.
> 
> —¿Como va la situación? —preguntó Clint en un extraño tono de conspiración.
> 
> Natasha solo respondió con una astuta sonrisa. Clint rio por lo bajo, Bruce miró del uno al otro.
> 
> —¿Qué situación?
> 
> Cuando Clint estaba por contestar, una muy alegre Pepper también apareció, Bruce juró había saltitos en su paso mientra se acercaba.
> 
> —¿Esta hecho? —cuestionó en el mismo tono qué Clint.
> 
> Clint y Natasha asintieron, Pepper dio un pequeño aplauso sin sonido.
> 
> —Le enviaré un mensaje a Rhodey —se apresuró a decir la rubia.
> 
> —Ya lo hice, señorita Potts —anunció Jarvis, en un volumen mucho más bajo del normal.
> 
> Bruce frunció el ceño ante el extraño comportamiento.
> 
> —¿Qué es lo que esta pasando?
> 
> —Estrategia —suministro Natasha.
> 
> —Lo que sólo, jamás haría —dijo Pepper.
> 
> —Un empujóncito —contribuyó Clint.
> 
> Un gemido obvio vino desde la habitación de Tony, avergonzado Bruce miró a los allí reunidos.
> 
> —Quizas no un empujóncito —dijo Clint divertido.
> 
> —Por supuesto que para eso si se movería rápido. —Natasha puso los ojos en blanco.
> 
> Pepper rio, todos comenzaron a moverse y alejarse.
> 
> Bruce tan solo los observó, aún sin comprender lo que pasaba.
> 
> —¿En serio, qué...?
> 
> Pepper se detuvo para mirarlo, se encogió de hombros y sonrió.
> 
> —Vimos lo que él no, y, le abrimos los ojos.
> 
> Bruce se quedo sólo en el pasillo, completamente confundido sosteniendo su taza, un golpe y gemido desde adentro de la habitación lo hicieron reaccionar, rápidamente se alejó sonrojado de la puerta.


End file.
